Let's Go for a Drink
by IshipALLTHETHINGS
Summary: Double Trouble visits Catra in the Fright Zone and does not like what they find. To cheer Catra up, they take her for a drink and the two become closer than before.


AUTHOR'S NOTES

THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING ADULTS!

Also this was a request from DragonSmooches on Twitter

* * *

Double Trouble frowned at the sight before them. They stifled a groan of irritation. They left Brightmoon Castle under the cover of night, risked being caught, and nobody was there to greet them at the Fright Zone. Just some guards that told them that Catra was in the war room.

War room was a pitiful title for the room after Catra was done with it. Broken machinery was littered over the floor with only a few working screens intact. Catra was there now, staring intently at one of the screens, flicking from one surveillance camera to the next.

Double Trouble sighed and walked over to the Horde Second-in-Command, making sure that they 'accidentally' kicked a few bolts to alert Catra that they were here. Even then, Catra jumped at the noise and whirled around, her claws ready for attack. Double Trouble rolled their eyes at that, crossing their arms over their chest. "What's wrong, darling? Did you think I was a ghost?" They laughed as they flipped their hair over their shoulder. "I must admit that not even _I _am able to pull of a convincing ghost. Too transparent for my taste."

Catra didn't respond to Double Trouble, only turning around to look back at the screens. She clicked onto the next surveillance camera, her tail snapping at the empty sot of the forest.

"What are we looking at?" Double Trouble asked, looking over Catra's shoulder at the surveillance footage.

"None of your business," Catra snapped, turning off the screens. She looked at Double Trouble who was just staring back. "What!?"

Double Trouble was taken aback by the sudden aggression. "Are you okay, Kitten?" When Catra didn't answer, they tried to touch Catra's arm. A quick growl stopped their hand. "We're winning. Why are you upset?"

Catra took a deep breath and forced it out of her mouth. "We're still fighting! We should have won by now, especially with you in their ranks."

"Well, yes, I will say that I have made some progress with the little rebels but,"

Catra interrupted them, "But they're still in Brightmoon! We have everything _except _Brightmoon." She took another deep breath as she turned her back on Double Trouble. "Are you sure you're doing everything you can? Can't you speed things along?" she asked with a growl.

Double Trouble cocked an eyebrow as they scoffed. "Art cannot be rushed, Kitten!" They walked closer to Catra and rested their hands on Catra's shoulders. They leaned forward and whispered into Catra's ear, "This will be _our_ masterpiece. We gave the characters their scripts, the props are all in their proper place, and the stage is lit. All we have to do is watch the play unfold, darling. Just for us."

Catra shrugged out of Double Trouble's hands. She considered their words and saw the truth of them. Mistrust was stirring in the Rebellion's ranks and Double Trouble had done expertly in goading the members to bicker with one another. Just one little push and everything will go up in flames. But it was taking too long! Catra glanced back at the dead screens. She was so close but so much was coming undone in the Horde. She just needed to hold on a little bit longer.

"You have way too much tension in your shoulders, darling," Double Trouble t'sked. "Much more and that pretty fur of yours will be all matted."

"I don't care about my fur! I care about this war. Or have you already forgotten about it?"

Double Trouble frowned and shrugged. "You're less fun than when we first met." They ignored the hiss and sat on a nearby crate. They studied Catra as she began to pace, muttering what more she had to do in the near future to ensure the Horde's victory. They didn't like how on edge Catra was. It had gotten much worse since Scorpia had disappeared. Double Trouble had no doubt that the woman had abandoned the Horde but Catra could not accept the truth for whatever reason. It was a sad scene to watch, especially when Double Trouble saw Catra in her prime in the Wastelands.

Something clicked inside Double Trouble's mind and they gasped at the simplicity of it all. Catra stopped pacing to look at them in confusion. They pressed their fingertips together as they grinned up at Catra. "I got it now! You've lost your motivation."

"My motivation?" Catra asked, annoyed that Double Trouble interrupted her thinking session. "I want to win this war because if I don't, I lose everything. What more motivation do I need?"

Double Trouble narrowed their eyes at the response. "No, no! I'm not talking about motivation to finish the story, I mean motivation to play your part." They got up from the crate and transformed into Catra. The fake Catra smiled, baring her fangs as her tail swished behind her. "I'm talking about your motivation to be the villain of this story. The big, bad kitty." Double Trouble transformed back to their original form.

Catra glanced at the screens once more before focusing on Double Trouble again. "What do you have in mind?"

The smile grew on Double Trouble's face. "Let's go out and paint the town! Maybe you'll find some inspiration there."

Catra groaned at the answer. "I thought you were talking about training or capturing a nearby village for the Horde."

Double Trouble shook their head. "First we need to help you relax. There's nothing worse for the creative mind than stress. Why do you think I'm so relaxed? I don't allow myself to be hindered by some trivial nonsense."

"War is not nonsense," Catra shot back but she wasn't exactly oppose the idea of leaving the Fright Zone for a few hours. She crossed her arms and squared her shoulders as if she was about to face an enemy. "Fine. We'll go with your idea."

Double Trouble slapped their hands together in delight. "Wonderful! But first, we have to change."

"Why?" Catra looked down at herself, wondering if she had some food on her clothes or something. Spotting nothing, she looked back at Double Trouble who was shifting one outfit to the next on their body, looking at themself through one of the screens with a critical eye.

"Because we simply cannot have the leader of the Horde seen with a lowlife such as moi," Double Trouble explained, finally settling on an outfit. They gave a little gasp of excitement before turning to Catra. "How do I look, darling?"

"Beautiful." The word was out of Catra's mouth before she had a chance to think. But there was no other word to better describe Double Trouble than beautiful in Catra's opinion.

Double Trouble had settled on short shorts and a spaghetti top that looked like the darkening sky with some white dots placed randomly throughout the fabric. It was highlighted by a choker that looked so soft Catra wanted to feel it on her fingers right away. Double Trouble also made their right ear sport a gold ring and their finger and toe nails were painted a soft pink.

"You look beautiful," Catra repeated, more sure of herself this time.

"I would have gone with exquisite or elegant but I suppose beautiful will have to do," Double Trouble teased. They made a shooing motion with their hands at Catra. "Now it's your turn. I'll meet you at the dock when you finish changing. Don't take too long."

Catra had no choice but to turn and hurry back to her room. One of the many perks of being Second-in-Command in the Horde was that she got a whole room all to herself. It was difficult the first few nights with nobody around her but eventually she gotten used to going to bed and waking up alone. She went to the trunk at the foot of her bed and opened it, frowning down at the articles of clothing inside. She had to wear something casual but nice enough to 'paint the town' with Double Trouble. Catra did not have many options in that department, one actually, and she hoped that Double Trouble would like it. She quickly threw off her uniform and put the outfit on, not wanting to keep Double Trouble waiting.

Before Catra left the room, she looked at herself through the mirror. She thought she did well enough, with the jean short shorts and the red crop top that left most of her back exposed. If she had run into herself by chance out of the Fright Zone, she may not have even recognized herself. Her tail swished behind herself in glee at the accomplishment.

One of other the perks of being so high on the Horde food chain was knowing exactly where everyone is positioned. She easily sneaked past the guard patrols on her way to the ship bay. Any other time, Catra would be agitated at how the guards simply made their rounds, not really paying attention to what's happening around them, but tonight she took advantage of their lax patrolling.

She spotted Double Trouble on one of the skiffs, making sure that everything was in order. Catra hurried over and hopped up on the skiff. She tried not to fidget as Double Trouble looked over, but she couldn't hide the purr of delight when they gave an approving grin.

"Very nice, darling." Double Trouble walked to the control panel at the back of the skiff and set about opening the Horde's hanger door. "Are you ready?"

Catra almost asked ready for what but she yelped as she almost lost her footing. Double Trouble didn't bother starting slow, they revved the engine to shoot the two out of the Horde's base and speeding through the Fright Zone. "Slow down!" Catra yelled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Double Trouble called back. "Besides, I have an excellent place in mind that I want to show you." They glided through the Fright Zone with ease and eventually the skiff was heading towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Uh Double Trouble," Catra began, looking back at the quickly shrinking Fright Zone. "Where exactly are we heading?"

Double Trouble considered a moment before shaking their head with a sly grin. "It's a surprise, kitten. Don't worry though, I'm positive you'll like it."

"Whatever you say," Catra grumbled. She didn't realize that Double Trouble wanted them to go so far away from the Fright Zone. She studied Double Trouble for a while. _At least they don't look concerned, _Catra thought. Although now that she was thinking about it, Double Trouble never really seemed to take anything seriously enough to be concerned. As long as they get paid, they were happy. The last thought trouble Catra but she didn't know why. She probably didn't want to know why either.

The ride on the skiff was quiet but neither of the occupants minded. Double Trouble was humming some song they had heard a pirate sing once to themself while Catra watched the world speed by. Soon, they were in the Whispering Forest. Catra looked back at Double Trouble but before she could ask, Double Trouble shook their head. "Not telling, darling. Trust me."

Catra frowned but didn't voice any complaints. Double Trouble slowed down the skiff as they looked at their surroundings, trying to picture where they were without the help of a map. They changed the direction of the skiff every once in a while before exclaiming in excitement. "We're close!"

"Close to what?" Catra asked before the trees seemingly abruptly ended to reveal a small village. Catra narrowed her eyes, not recognizing where exactly they were. She never visited this area before, but there were several Horde banners and a patrol group patrolling outside. This place must have been one of the small villages she sent Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle to capture. "At least they were able to do this right," Catra muttered to herself.

Double Trouble parked the skiff at the outskirts of the village. "Come on, darling. The place is just a few minutes walk from here."

The two walked into the village, sticking to the shadows. Double Trouble had tried to explain that the soldiers wouldn't recognize them in their outfits but Catra wasn't too sure.

True to their word, the two stopped in front of a dingy-looking building a few minutes later. Catra cocked her head at the sound of music and had to stop herself from hissing when two drunken women stumbled out. The Horde soldier was giggling, her face red, at her companion. Catra's tail swished as the other woman complained about how hard it was to see through the glass visor of the helmet that was on her head.

"That's because it's not on!" the Horde soldier laughed. "Don't worry, I'll lead us safely home."

Double Trouble and Catra had to step away from the couple. Double Trouble nodded in approval before seeing the agitation on Catra's face. "Oh come now. Those soldiers are risking their lives every day. The least they can do is have a little fun."

"It looks like they're going to have too much fun," Catra retorted.

"That's the point," Double Trouble whispered into Catra's ear. They grinned innocently as they quickly leaned away lest Catra's hand swatted them. They knew Catra didn't put much power into the swat but still.

The two entered the building and Catra's right ear twitched at the sight of a group of Horde soldiers laughing and jostling each other at the bar. Double Trouble led her to one of the darker corners of the building where there was a free table. They sat down and watched the patrons for a bit. "These were the kind of places where I honed my craft, kitten," Double Trouble said.

Catra noticed how intently Double Trouble was watching a particular customer. It was as if the satyr was acting out a play for them alone, every little moment he made was not missed by Double Trouble. When the satyr walked to the other side of the building, presumably where the bathrooms were, Double Trouble nudged Catra's side.

"Watch a master do their work." Double Trouble morphed into the satyr and left the table.

Catra was once again shocked at how easily the shape-shifter went into their new role. Every step had only a hint of a stumble and the smile on their face was an exact replica of the satyr before. If Catra had not known that was actually Double Trouble, she doubted she would have ever guessed.

She watched the fake satyr swagger to the bar counter and order a few drinks. The bartender nodded with no hint that he even guessed that the satyr before him was a shape-shifter. He gave the fake satyr a bottle of some local beer and some kind of bright blue margarita.

The fake satyr made his way back to Catra. The drunken grin that the satyr wore had a hint of smugness to it although Catra was sure that Double Trouble was doing it just for her sake. The satyr sat back down and morphed back into Double Trouble. They slid the margarita towards Catra while taking a sip of their beer. "How did I do?"

"Incredible," Catra couldn't deny. She eyed her drink and then looked at Double Trouble. "We shouldn't be drinking while there's work to do."

"What work?" Double Trouble groaned with a roll of their eyes. "Like I said, darling. The stage is set! Now it is time for us to enjoy ourselves." They nudged the drink a little closer towards Catra. "I asked the bartender to give you only a shot and a half. Unless you're a lightweight, which I very much doubt, this won't cause you too much trouble."

Catra conceded and lifted the glass to take a sip. She didn't bother telling Double Trouble that she was in fact a lightweight. It was one of the drawbacks of living under such a strict rule as Shadow Weaver. She couldn't even hope to smuggle and hide any alcohol when she was growing up.

Double Trouble and Catra spent the next few minutes watching the patrons once more, periodically sipping at their drinks. More accurately, Double Trouble would sip at their drink and not wanting to be outdone, Catra copied the action. The two had a very amusing scene play out when the satyr was leaving the bar and trying to pay his tab. He argued with the bartender quite loudly about how he didn't order a beer or margarita, only to be left confused when the bartender and several others at the bar counter said they saw him ordering it. The satyr, still confused, paid the tab and left the bar, recounting the days events, trying to remember when he ordered those drinks.

"If I was him, I would have beaten the bartender for trying to cheat me," Catra said. Somehow, she ended up leaning against Double Trouble but they didn't complain so Catra didn't move. She felt warm and fuzzy and she still had a fifth of her drink left. Life was grand.

"Oh, I would have paid to have seen that," Double Trouble said. They didn't comment on how Catra's tail had wrapped around theirs, it felt nice actually. "Maybe I should have given you only one shot," they said chuckling.

Catra frowned. "I can handle a shot and a half!" To prove her point, she lifted her glass, toasted Double Trouble, and drank the rest, or at least tried to. By the second mouthful, the drink burned too much going down her throat. She slammed the glass down while coughing. Catra glared at Double Trouble who didn't try to quiet their laughter.

Double Trouble grabbed Catra's glass, having already finish their beer, and copied Catra's salute before finishing off the margarita.

Catra wanted to give some retort but she was secretly glad the drink was finished off. She studied Double Trouble for a bit as the shape-shifter went back to watching the patrons. No doubt they were thinking of another customer to imitate to get more alcohol. "How long were you able to shape shift?"

"Since I was a child," Double Trouble answered, turning their attention back to Catra. "It was atrocious, my first few attempts. It was like putting on a shoe two sizes too big on the wrong foot." Double Trouble tapped their chin as they thought. "The first person I successfully played was a childhood friend. She and I used to play a game together, you see. She would play the beggar in a public place, mostly in the market square of our quaint little shithole. I would play the thief and relieve some bystanders of their money. Whenever I was caught, I ran away and morph into my friend when I was safely hidden." Double Trouble laughed at the memories. "I was so convincing that everyone thought my friend had a shy twin sister!"

"Did anyone catch on?"

Double Trouble's eyes dimmed just for a moment. "Yes, I broke character one day and we never played the game since." They cleared their throat and their eyes lit up again. "But let's talk about my other memorable roles! I played a pirate, an officer, a lawyer, and even a Horde soldier."

Catra growled at the last of Double Trouble's roles but they waved it away. "I needed a quick buck and a few locals needed a gun or two," they explained. "So I snuck into a nearby Horde camp and grabbed some before anyone caught on." Double Trouble chuckled and grinned wickedly at Catra. "I later turned the group in for the reward money, of course." Catra's ear twitched. "What's wrong, kitten," Double Trouble asked. They lightly touched Catra's arm and felt the fur bristle. They removed their hand. "I thought you would like that story. The guns were returned and the soldier I played wasn't even caught!"

"I want to leave," Catra said quickly. Without waiting for Double Trouble to respond, she stood up and left the bar. She heard them follow her out but Catra didn't look back. She walked straight to their skiff and set about preparing to leave. "Don't," she said when she saw Double Trouble open their mouth. "Drive," she ordered. When Double Trouble took the skiff's handle, she went to the front of the ship and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest and curling her tail around herself.

The trip back was tense and quiet. Double Trouble found themself in the rare position where they didn't know what to say or do. They kept them on course to the Fright Zone, but periodically glanced down at Catra. Soon Double Trouble could not bare the silence any longer. "What's wrong, darling?" When they saw the shoulders shudder, they slowed the skiff to a halt. They turned off the ship and hurried to Catra but stopped a foot away.

"Nothing," Catra said, not turning her head to look at Double Trouble.

"Did you know that your tail twitches when you lie." Double Trouble took a deep breath and sat down next to Catra. They wanted to lay a comforting hand on Catra's back but knew they were already pushing their limits. "As a professional actor I caught on right away. I'm surprised nobody ever took advantage of your little tell." When they received no response, Double Trouble moved so they was kneeling in front of Catra. This time they lifted a hand to cup Catra's cheek. "You can tell me anything, Catra."

Catra flinched away from the hand and held herself tighter. She watched the hand fall back to Double Trouble's side before she forced herself to meet their s eyes as she answered with her own question. "Why are you here?"

Double Trouble tilted their head. "What do you mean, darling?"

A growl of frustration escaped Catra as she gestured angrily between the little space between them. "Why are you here with _me_? I pay you to spy on that pathetic rebellion and to destroy it from the inside. _Not _to drink with me."

For a few moments, Double Trouble simply stared at Catra. "I'm here because I want to be. What? Did you think I'm just here for the money?"

Catra looked down and slowly nodded.

Double Trouble sighed and rose a hand to run it through their hair but at the last moment, they lowered their hand. They gently grabbed Catra's chin and lifted it so their eyes met. "You know, I was at first." Catra scoffed but Double Trouble didn't let her move away. "But to be honest? You've really grown on me, kitten." They moved the hand grabbing Catra's chin to cup her face. "I'm here because I want to be," they repeated.

The two lost themselves in one another eyes. Neither knew who was the first one to lean forward but soon the two were kissing, Double Trouble still cupping Catra's cheek while Catra looped her arms loosely around their neck.

Double Trouble was the first to pull away, looking intently into Catra's eyes to see if there was any hesitation. Finding none, they gave a small grin. "If I do something you don't like, tell me." They leaned forward for another kiss, this one more urgent. Double Trouble kissed away from Catra's lips down to her neck. They took note of Catra's hands grabbing at their shirt whenever they pressed a kiss against Catra's neck. They pulled Catra closer until the woman was sitting in their lap. Double Trouble murmured encouragement when Catra's hand wound up in their hair, pulling lightly as Double Trouble's hands roamed her belly.

Catra squirmed in Double Trouble's lap, feeling herself grow hard with every kiss and fleeting touch. She pulled Double Trouble's hair harder to get their attention. When their eyes lifted to meet Catra's, Catra took a deep breath. "Before we go any further. I, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, darling?" Double Trouble knew they weren't doing anything Catra didn't like, if the small sounds she was making was something to go by.

"Well, I um, I'm not like most women," Catra said. She opened her mouth to explain what she meant but no words came out. She squirmed in Double Trouble's lap again and decided to hell with caution. She grabbed the hand that was holding her steady and moved it so they were cupping her bulge.

Double Trouble narrowed their eyes in confusion as she felt the hardness in Catra's shorts. Realization dawned on them and they hummed, slowly rubbing the bulge and relishing in the curse Catra gave. "Oh, so the kitty has a toy for me to play with?" They kissed Catra's cheek. "It's okay, Catra. It would be a bit hypocritical of me if I rejected you over something as trivial as this. I am a shape-shifter after all."

The words stung the corners of Catra's eyes. She allowed her hips to rock into Double Trouble's hand as she relaxed into the touches. "Only Adora knew about me," she admitted. "I try to keep this a secret as much as possible."

"Not even Scorpia knew?" Double Trouble asked. When Catra shook her head, Double Trouble frowned but it quickly changed into a sly grin. "Would you like her to know?" Before Catra could respond, Double Trouble shifted into Scorpia.

Scorpia pushed Catra off of her lap and down onto the skiff, towering over her. "How about it, wildcat? Want to have some fun?"

Seeing Double Trouble turn into Scorpia and saying such things stirred something in Catra. She shook her head. "Stop messing around, Double Trouble." She saw something flicker at the back of the fake Scorpia's eyes but it was gone before she knew what it was.

"Oh?" the fake Scorpia mused. "Maybe you want something more familiar?"

Catra's eyes widened as now Adora was sitting in front of her.

"Thought so, kitten," the fake Adora said as she reached out to touch Catra's bulge.

Catra caught the fake Adora's hand before she could make contact with her body. "Stop," Catra said, her voice wavering a bit. "I don't want this."

The fake Adora cocked her head. "Then what do you want? Don't tell me you want that old witch. I can be her for you if you like but I'd much rather be Adora or Scorpia. At least they're cute."

"No," Catra said, shaking her head. "I don't want Shadow Weaver either. I want _you_." The fake Adora narrowed her eyes as if she couldn't understand what Catra was saying. "Has nobody asked for that?"

The fake Adora pulled her hand away and stared at the pale skin for a bit before allowing themself to morph into their original form. "No," Double Trouble said slowly. "Everyone have always asked me to be someone else." They held their hands and twirled their thumbs. "Would you like that? For me to be _me_?"

Catra sat up and grabbed Double Trouble's hands. "I just said so, didn't I?"

Double Trouble chuckled and cupped Catra again. They felt the cock stiffen under their touch and chuckled again. "So how do you want this to go?"

Catra's tail slapped against the skiff's floor as she realized what Double Trouble meant. "I want to feel you." She reached over and grabbed Double Trouble. She earned a surprised gasp by pulling them onto her lap. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect, darling," Double Trouble laughed. With a blink of an eye, they morphed their clothing away. Double Trouble hissed at the feel of Catra's fingers cupping their sex.

"Fuck, you're wet," Catra whistled. She explored Double Trouble's sex as she kissed their chest. When her lips found their way around one of Double Trouble's nipples, she took it into her mouth as two of her fingers entered them.

Double Trouble groaned and gripped at Catra's hair with one hand as the other slowly moved down to Catra's shorts. They grabbed at the bulge and hummed at how Catra's hips rocked against the hand. They quickly unzipped Catra's shorts and pulled her cock out. They gasped as they felt Catra's fingers curl just right inside them. "Eager, kitten?"

"Yes," Catra said against Double Trouble's chest. She saw no reason to lie. She needed to be inside Double Trouble soon or she might lose her mind. She leaned back to allow Double Trouble room to position themself above Catra's cock. "Take it slow," Catra murmured as she watched Double Trouble rub her head against their folds, her hands now on their hips. She wanted to savor this moment and feel every inch of her enter Double Trouble.

"Fuck, kitten," Double Trouble moaned as they did as Catra asked. They wanted to sink onto Catra right away and ride her hard and fast. But something about the way Catra asked pulled at Double Trouble. There was a hint of desperation that was delicious and heart warming. They stilled once Catra was fully inside them, grinding down to feel her stroke their insides. "You feel amazing, darling."

"You too, Double Trouble," Catra groaned, concentrating on not climaxing too soon. It had been far too long since she had any sort of fun with anyone besides her hand. She almost forgot the feeling of someone clenching on her cock, the warm wetness clinging to her. Catra rocked her hips impatiently, her claws lightly pressing into Double Trouble's hips.

Double Trouble laughed as they started to move up and down Catra's cock. They brushed their hair away from their face, watching Catra watch them ride her. It was exhilarating, having someone's rapt attention when it was them being themself and not playing a character. Double Trouble leaned forward to capture Catra's lips as their tail wrapping securely around the two.

Catra returned the kiss for as long as she could before she had to break it to breathe. She gripped Double Trouble's hips and guided them to move faster.

"Good," Double Trouble murmured, running their fingers through Catra's hair again. "You feel so good, Catra." They saw Catra's tail twitch and felt her hips' rocking become erratic for just a moment. Double Trouble grinned as they lightly tugged at Catra's hair, forcing her to meet their eyes. "Did you know how good you are, Catra? You're perfect." They emphasized their point with a breathy sigh and grinding down, rubbing that sweet spot inside them. "You're so beautiful and strong. You don't know how long I wanted to do this with you. I fear that I may never want to stop." Double Trouble gasped at Catra pulling them down to fully sink onto her. "That's it, kitten. Just like that."

"I'm close," Catra groaned, feeling herself rise higher with every praise. It was too good, too wonderful. She just needed a little more, a praise or two, maybe Double Trouble pulling her hair again.

Instead of doing any of those things, Double Trouble sat up and moaned as Catra slipped out of them. They chuckled at the desperate groan Catra gave and the pleading look. "Don't worry, kitten. The fun isn't over yet." They pushed Catra to lay on the skiff and reached down. When their fingers neared their sex, they morphed their vagina into a penis. They shuffled forward and grabbed both their and Catra's cock with one hand, stroking them both. The slick from their arousal presented an excellent lube and feeling Catra rub against their cock was extraordinary.

Catra twitched under them, trying again not to climax. "Double Trouble, _please._"

"Please what, darling?" That certainly took a turn, but Double Trouble was more than willing to travel down this road. Seeing Catra visibly strain against humping into their hand was incredible. Just knowing that they had such a hold on Catra was extremely arousing. Their free hand traveled down to fondle Catra's balls. They smirked at the sharp intake of breath and how Catra's back arched a little at the feeling. Double Trouble wondered idly how cute Catra would look with both their cum staining her fur.

"Inside," Catra panted, watching Double Trouble stroke them both. Now precum was dripping down onto the fur of her belly, but Catra couldn't care less. "I need you inside."

"That's all you needed to say," Double Trouble purred. They let go of Catra's dick and rubbed the head of their own against Catra's entrance. They chuckled at the way Catra's hips cantered, impatient to get them inside her. "Patience, darling," Double Trouble murmured, giving Catra's ass a smack for good measure.

Catra gave a pitiful growl that sounded more like a moan. "Come on, this is torture." Catra reached over to grab their ass, trying to pull them closer.

In response, Double Trouble let go of their cock so it would simply slide up and not into Catra. "Calm down, Catra. I won't ask again."

The sudden authoritative tone in Double Trouble's voice made Catra mewl but she let go of their butt. She fought to keep her hands off Double Trouble and tried to not move her hips as Double Trouble resumed rubbing their head against her asshole. Catra bit her bottom lip as she finally felt Double Trouble slowly enter her. She wanted them to ram themself inside but she contented herself to stroke herself.

"Fuck you're so tight," Double Trouble groaned. They adored the feeling of Catra squeezing around them and how blissful she looked as she was slowly filled. They considered pulling her hand away from her cock but let Catra be. When their hips met Catra's they stilled to just feel their cock being squeezed. "This is heavenly, darling."

"Yes," Catra murmured, speeding up her stroking. She was a bit embarrassed at how close she could feel she was already. She crossed her ankles behind Double Trouble so they wouldn't be able to fully pull out. "Now, fuck me," she growled.

"As you wish, kitten," Double Trouble replied with a lick of their lips. They set out a rough pace, groaning with every slap that was created once their bodies met. They felt their chest swell with pride at how Catra's eyes snapped shut and her body bobbed with every thrust.

"Double Trouble, _yes,_" Catra moaned.

Double Trouble's thrusting stuttered for a moment but they quickly recovered. Nobody has ever said their name during sex. They were always pretending to be someone else. "Again," Double Trouble ordered. They could feel sweat start to move down their back and their legs start to ache.

"Double Trouble," Catra breathed, arching her back. She was so close but she was missing something. She peaked open an eye and saw Double Trouble panting and groaning above her. Catra grabbed Double Trouble's shoulders and pulled them close, wrapping her tail along theirs. With Double Trouble's thrusting, she no longer had to stroke herself and used her free hands to scratch down their back. "I'm gonna-"

"Me too," Double Trouble hissed at the initial sting of the scratches but moaned at the delicious burn afterward. They managed a few more thrusts before fully sheathing themself into Catra and climaxing. They ground their hips against Catra, feeling the woman milk them for all their worth. Double Trouble shivered and nearly collapsed on Catra, their hips lazily thrusting. They chuckled at the feeling of wetness on Catra's fur, knowing that she had came nearly at the same moment as them. They pulled out eventually and moved so they were laying on their side, facing Catra.

Somehow the two were holding hands, their fingers entwined. Neither gave any comment on this nor did either pull away. Slowly, their breaths calmed and both fought to stay awake.

Beeping interrupted their tranquil moment and Catra hissed at the tracking pad that was stashed in the skiff. She grumbled as she got up, already missing the warmth of Double Trouble's body as she grabbed the pad. Catra turned around so that the pad was facing the forests and angled it so it only saw her face. Sheathing her claws, she pressed a few buttons and saw Lonnie's face.

"Where are you, Catra?" Lonnie asked, clearly irritated. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Cool it, Lonnie," Catra growled. "I went on a patrol, I needed fresh air after dealing with your lack of competence all day."

Lonnie looked offended but she took a deep breath and calmly said, "Lord Hordak wants to see you. Wherever you are, I suggest you hurry back or else he'll-"

Catra cut the call off before Lonnie could continue. She tossed the tracking pad to the side, not caring if it got broken anymore. She looked over to Double Trouble who had sat up to watch her. "We need to head back."

Double Trouble pouted but they didn't press the issue. They got to their feet and shifted their uniform on, barely keeping back a cocky grin at how Catra's tail swished in displeasure at their clothing. They watched Catra start to pick up her clothing before pointing to the storage hatch at the front of the skiff. "You might want to look in there, darling."

Confused, Catra did as Double Trouble suggested and sighed at the sight of her uniform neatly folded in the storage hatch. "How did you get my clothes?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Double Trouble purred.

"No," Catra retorted as she put on her uniform. She tried to comb through her hair with her fingers but soon gave up. She would just have to hope her post-sex hair was just as wild as her normal hair.

"Boo," Double Trouble said as they walked up behind Catra and wrapped their arms around her waist. They kissed Catra's neck before whispering in their ear. "We should do this more often. You look absolutely ravishing in that outfit."

Catra shivered and couldn't stop herself from leaning back into Double Trouble. One of her hands buried itself in their hair. "As long as I get to see you."

Double Trouble grinned wickedly. "Of course, Catra."


End file.
